La Légende 2
| auteur= | scénario= Bob Haney | dessin= Jim Aparo | encrage= | couleur= | éditeur= Urban Comics | nombre de pages=544 | type= Séries | série= The Brave And The Bold, Detective Comics | Année création= 1973-1979 | Année fictive= 1997 | album précédent=Batman, la légende 1 | album suivant=Dark Detective }} (Legends Of The Dark Knight: Jim Aparo Vol.2) est un album regroupant 27 épisodes publié dans The Brave And The Bold #123 à #151 de décembre 1975 à juin 1979 ainsi que 2 épisodes publiés dans Detective Comics #437 et #438 en novembre 1973 et janvier 1974 par DC Comics et réalisé par Bob Haney et Jim Aparo. L'histoire Même le plus grand détective du monde a parfois besoin d’aide pour résoudre ses enquêtes. Et les plus grands héros du monde comme les justiciers les plus étranges viennent lui prêter main forte au sein d’aventures fortes en action, mystère et fantastique ! Chapitres * Masque de la mort ! in Detective Comics #437 (Deathmask) * Un monstre hante le manoir Wayne ! in Detective Comics #437 (A Monster Walks Wayne Manor) * La Fabrication d'un super-héros ! in The Brave and the Bold #123 (How to Make a Super-Hero) * La petite guerre des super armes ! in The Brave and the Bold #124 (Small War of the Super Rifles) * Les Rues du poison ! in The Brave and the Bold #125 (Streets of Poison) * Ce qui rampe sous la bouée 13 ! in The Brave and the Bold #126 (What Lurks Below Buoy 13) * Carré de l'homme mort ! in The Brave and the Bold #127 (Dead Man's Quadrangle) * Le Poids de la mort ! in The Brave and the Bold #128 (Death by the Ounce) * Les Griffes de l'aigle empereur ! in The Brave and the Bold #129 (The Claws of the Emperor Eagle) * La Mort au pied de l'arc-en-ciel ! in The Brave and the Bold #130 (Death at Rainbow's End) * Sept pas vers... l'Enfer ! in The Brave and the Bold #131 (Take 7 Steps to...Wipe-Out!) * Batman... Tueur de dragon ?? in The Brave and the Bold #132 (Batman--Dragon Slayer??) * Une autre forme de justice ! in The Brave and the Bold #133 (Another Kind of Justice!) * Démolition ! in The Brave and the Bold #134 (Demolishment!) * Bien plus qu'humain ! in The Brave and the Bold #135 (More Than Human!) * L'Héritage du damné ! in The Brave and the Bold #136 (Legacy of the Doomed!) * Tombeau enterré ! in The Brave and the Bold #138 (Mile High Tombstone!) * Requiem pour un flic de choc ! in The Brave and the Bold #139 (Requiem for a Top Cop!) * Evénements angoissants à bord du vaisseau de l'Enfer ! in The Brave and the Bold #140 (Dastardly Events Aboard The Hellship!) * Payer ou mourir ! in The Brave and the Bold #141 (Pay - or Die!) * L’Énigme du vaisseau de la mort ! in The Brave and the Bold #142 (Enigma of the Death-Ship!) * Jeter la première pierre ! in The Brave and the Bold #143 (Cast the First Stone) * La Flèche de l'éternité ! in The Brave and the Bold #144 (The Arrow of Eternity) * Choisir entre deux malédictions ! in The Brave and the Bold #145 (A Choice of Dooms!) * Cri de mort venu du ciel ! in The Brave and the Bold #147 (Death-Scream from the Sky) * La nuit où la mafia a volé Noël ! in The Brave and the Bold #148 (The Night the Mob Stole Xmas!) * Reviens à la maison, fugueur ! in The Brave and the Bold #149 (Look Homeward, Runaway!) * Aujourd'hui Gotham, demain le Monde ! in The Brave and the Bold #150 (Today Gotham...Tomorrow the World!) * La Discothèque de la mort ! in The Brave and the Bold #151 (Disco of Death!) Évènements marquants de cet album * Batman fait équipe avec Plastic Man, Metamorpho, Sergent Rock, Flash, Aquaman, Wildcat, Mister Miracle, Green Arrow, Atom, Wonder Woman, Richard Dragon, Deadman, Green Lantern, les Metal Men (Gold, Mercury, Tina, Iron, Lead et Tin), Hawkman, le Creeper, le Phantom Stranger, Supergirl, les Teen Titans (Robin, Wonder Girl, Kid Flash et Speedy) et Superman. * Il est confronté à Double-Face, au Joker, Catwoman… Personnages bruce-carré.jpg|Bruce Wayne (Batman)|link=Bruce Wayne Patrick-O'Brian.jpg|Patrick O'Brian (Plastic Man)|link=Patrick O'Brian metamorpho-carré.jpg|Rex Mason (Metamorpho)|link=Rex Mason Franklin-John-Rock.jpg|Franklin John Rock|link=Franklin John Rock flashbarry-carré.jpg|Barry Allen (Flash)|link=Barry Allen aquaman-carré.jpg|Arthur Curry (Aquaman)|link=Arthur Curry Ted-Grant.jpg|Ted Grant (Wildcat)|link=Ted Grant Scott-Free.jpg|Scott Free (Mister Miracle)|link=Mister Miracle greenarrow-carré.jpg|Oliver Queen (Green Arrow)|link=Oliver Queen atom-carré.jpg|Ray Palmer (Atom)|link=Ray Palmer wonderwoman-carré.jpg|Diana (Wonder Woman)|link=Diana Richard-Dragon.jpg|Richard Dragon|link=Richard Dragon Boston-Brand.jpg|Boston Brand (Deadman)|link=Boston Brand greenlanternehal-carré.jpg|Hal Jordan (Green Lantern)|link=Hal Jordan hawkman-carré.jpg|Carter Hall (Hawkman)|link=Carter Hall Jack-Ryder.jpg|Jack Ryder (Creeper)|link=Jack Ryder Phantom-Stranger.jpg|Inconnu (Phantom Stranger)|link=Phantom Stranger supergirl-carré.jpg|Kara Zor-El (Supergirl)|link=Kara Zor-El grayson-carré.jpg|Dick Grayson (Robin)|link=Dick Grayson Donna-Troy.jpg|Donna Troy (Wonder Girl)|link=Donna Troy Wally-West.jpg|Wally West (Kid Flash)|link=Wally West Roy-Harper.jpg|Roy Harper (Speedy)|link=Roy Harper kalel-carré.jpg|Kal-El (Superman)|link=Kal-El doubleface-carré.jpg|Harvey Dent (Double Face)|link=Harvey Dent joker-carré.jpg|Inconnu (Le Joker)|link=Le Joker catwoman-carré.jpg|Selina Kyle (Catwoman)|link=Selina Kyle William_Magnus.jpg|William Magnus (Metal Men)|link=William Magnus Gold.jpg|Gold (Metal Men)|link=Gold Lead.jpg|Iron (Metal Men)|link=Iron Iron.jpg|Lead (Metal Men)|link=Lead Platinum.jpg|Platinum (Metal Men)|link=Platinum Mercury.jpg|Mercury (Metal Men)|link=Mercury Tin.jpg|Tin (Metal Men)|link=Tin Barda-Free.jpg|Barda Free (Big Barda)|link=Barda Free blackcanary-carré.jpg|Dinah Lance (Black Canary)|link=Dinah Lance Arthur-Light.jpg|Arthur Light (Docteur Light)|link=Arthur Light gordon-carré.jpg|James Gordon|link=James Gordon Mamie-Bonheur.jpg|Mamie Bonheur|link=Mamie Bonheur Mera.jpg|Mera|link=Mera Jimmy-Olsen.jpg|Jimmy Olsen|link=Jimmy Olsen alfred-carré.jpg|Alfred Pennyworth|link=Alfred Pennyworth Iris-West.jpg|Iris West|link=Iris West * Morgan Edge * Oberon * Morgan Tracy Auteurs * Bob Haney : scénario des épisodes The Brave and the Bold * Archie Goodwin : scénario des épisodes Detective Comics * Jim Aparo : dessins * John Calman : dessins du chapitre #126 * Joe Staton : dessins du chapitre #148 Éditions en français *2014 : Batman, la légende tome 2, Urban Comics, collection "DC Archives", 1 volume Legends-of-the-dark-knight-volume-2.jpg|Première édition en VO Intégrale Harcover Batman-la-légende-tome-2.jpg Voir aussi *Fiche sur le site de Urban Comics *Fiche sur le site Comic Book Data Base Catégorie:Canon Catégorie:Terre 1 Catégorie:Période Bronze Age Catégorie:Album Catégorie:Intégrale Catégorie:Urban Comics Catégorie:The Brave And The Bold Catégorie:Detective Comics Catégorie:Cross-over Catégorie:1973 Catégorie:1974 Catégorie:1975 Catégorie:1976 Catégorie:1977 Catégorie:1978 Catégorie:1979 Catégorie:Bob Haney Catégorie:Jim Aparo